


Elsewhere

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Dean Cas (Reverse) Big Bangs & Challenges [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCBB 2018, Dean Cas Big Bang 2018, M/M, Neverwhere AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Art for hekate1308's Neverwhere AU, "Here And Now".Fic summary: “Castiel Novak’s life was a very normal one; and if you would have asked him, he would have said that he was proud of that fact. And then a door that wasn't there opened and a man who didn't exist fell out of it and into his life.”





	Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here And Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538609) by [delicious-irony (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicious-irony), [Hekate1308](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308). 



> This was a pinch hit for hekate's lovely fic - it was pretty short notice and short turn over, but I think it's turned out alright, and it was a privilege to work with hekate again: she was one of my authors in last year's DCBB!
> 
> If you haven't read the fic yet, head over and watch out you don't fall through the cracks ;)

The idea for the banner was Above and Below and a cityscape, and I wanted to have something less drawy and more like graphics. I also tried to work the title into something giving a feeling for the difference between these two worlds. Clear and bright, but also slightly bland Above, and intense, adventurous and often bloody Below:

 

 

I was afraid that the title would not be readable though, and when this was confirmed by a friend on the DAU discord, I decided to add the title a second time, but more easily readable. I think that version works much better as a cover. The final banner:

 

 

 

 

Here's the first piece of art, when Dean's in Cas' flat. I just loved the idea of Dean talking to the pigeon! 

 

 

 

(Also Cas has a very weird piece of art on his wall - basically a ((very bad)) visual joke on the "guinea pig" - kudos to you if you got that ((yes it was already a little late when I added that one)) XD )

 

The second piece is taking place in the later part of the fic, Dean and Cas sitting on the subway, looking at the stars above and Below, well, below them. It's the scene that hekate mentioned when I asked her whether there was anything she was particularly hoping to see. Irrespective of that, it's really such a lovely scene with a wonderful description that frankly begged to be illustrated:

 

 

If you haven't read the story yet, definitely head over and give it a go! Hekate is being lovingly true to the original while at the same time adapting it to Dean and Castiel in a way that's just right, with lots of love and imagination. Neil Gaiman would be proud!

And I'm frankly lucky I got the grab the pinch hit lol ^^ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com) or [ Pillowfort!](https://pillowfort.io/deli)
> 
> [Art on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/179835018423/elsewhere)
> 
> [Art on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/168857)
> 
> [Masterpost on Tumblr](http://deancasbigbang.tumblr.com/post/179835675750/title-here-and-now-author-hekate1308-artist)


End file.
